Ben's Story
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Most people know me around the world, they fear me, and others worship me, but no one seems to know the truth of how I became how I am now; today I shall tell you all how I became the spirit you all know as BEN Drowned. OOC, Human!Ben, Character Death.


**Ben's Story**

**A/N: Okay people, this is my first time writing on this genre and I love BEN, he's always been my favorite pasta, anyways, this story just popped up in my head and it's been buzzing around in there for quite some time now; this is going to just be one long short story, I don't feel like separating it into chapters since I have so many other stories to finish, anyways, enough with all my rambling and I guess I should start the story.**

**Summary: Most people know me around the world, they fear me, and others worship me, but no one seems to know the truth of how I became how I am now; today I shall tell you all how I became the spirit you all know as BEN Drowned. OOC, Human!Ben, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BEN, even though I wish I did, but he belongs to his creator ****Jadusable(sorry if I spelled it wrong).**

**.**

**.**

I watched my victim through her laptop, today it was a young girl, she looked to be a senior in high school so I guess I couldn't call her a young girl, but I'm getting off topic. She was writing a history paper that seemed to be due tomorrow, that's when I had decided to have a little fun; I made her laptop glitch and lag until she had to close the computer in frustration.

It was time for my toy to meet her end and I reached my hands through the screen and slowly opened it without her noticing. My black claws dug into the wood of the desk as I dragged the rest of my body out of the screen, I was drenched in water and my eyes were just hollow sockets with blood dripping down my face.

Water poured from the portal I had opened, my heavy and scratchy breathing must've gotten her attention because she was looking at me in pure horror. I began to approach her slowly, my mouth curving into a sadistic grin.

" Ke-Keep away from me you monster!"

She ran out of her room...they always run when they see me, that's what makes this game so much more interesting.

I teleported like I did in my game and listened as she screamed when I appeared in front of her. I backed her into the kitchen where she began looking around frantically until she found a knife.

" Do-Don't g-ge-get any closer," she held the knife out toward me, was she going to try and kill me by stabbing me to death, that's very humorous, I met so many victims that have tried to kill me.

I took a step forward and she took a step back, we continued to do this until her back hit a wall. I began to get closer and she must've panicked and by the instinct of most humans, she stabbed me in the heart.

Her hands were trembling as I looked down at the knife inside me and pulled it out with a disgusting squelch. Instead of it being coated in blood, there was a strange black liquid. I wrapped my clawed hand around her throat and began to dig my claws in, listening as she began to drown in her own blood.

I leaned close to her ear and whispered in a low scratchy voice," you shouldn't have done that."

Her eyes dulled completely and I sighed as I let her fall to the ground, blood pouring out of her mouth and onto the tile floor. These humans never lasted long enough for me to have any fun.

With little effort, I teleported back to her computer and saw the water pouring out in a steady stream, my hands trembled, water always reminded me of that day, but I always tried to forget know it was inevitable. With a shaky breath, I entered cyber space.

I scanned the internet for more victims when I noticed someone seemed to be listening to my story of how I made that man go insane. Humans are such strange creatures, some fear me, others worship me, it's different every time.

No one knows the true story of how I became what I am today, I opened a window and began typing out my story; today would be the day that everyone learned the story of BEN Drowned.

I was only in ninth grade when my life went straight to hell, I had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes, I was always bullied at school but my parents never did anything to stop it, all they cared about was their beloved son Jacob, they never noticed me, Benjamin.

I loved to play Nintendo games, it was only way I could get away from everything in this hellish world, especially Legend of Zelda, I had collected all the games, except for one, Majora's Mask.

It was Friday and my game was coming in the mail, I was so excited, I would finally have completed my collection.

I ran home with my book bag strapped over one shoulder, I was so close to my home when I bumped into someone I hoped to never see.

" Well, Well, if it isn't the little video game nerd, how many times have you played as Zelda and saved the princess," this tall idiot used to be my childhood friend, Kevin, when we got into high school, I got bullied and wanted to become popular so he became a part of that crowd.

" Leave me alone Kevin and Zelda is the princess and the heroes name is Link," I knew I shouldn't have said anything that day but I couldn't stand it when someone made fun of Zelda," aww, what's wrong Ben, upset that you're all alone," the corners of my eyes began to well up with tears but I fought them off and turned to him," I'm not upset about that, it's just that you choose to become popular for some fucking attention over your only best friend! You're the dumbest fucking idiot I have ever encountered in my entire life!"

I covered my mouth, I still can't believe I had said that; I looked up at Kevin and saw his face was burning with rage," you're so fucking dead!" I ran as fast as my legs would allow me, but he was quick on my trail.

I pushed myself even harder so I could run around a corner and hide in an alley without him noticing. I calmed my rapid breathing when I saw him run around the corner shouting out my name angrily," when I find you, you're so dead!" He stomped off after those words, I was so relieved that today was Friday.

I peeked out of the alley just in case he was still there and walked home.

I had gotten home with no trouble and saw that the flag was up on the mail box. I quickly went through all of the mail until I found it, the game I had waited weeks to get, Majora's Mask.

I ran inside and threw the mail on the table as I rushed upstairs to my room and closed the door and locked it behind myself so my brother and parents couldn't get in.

I tore open the package that held my game and put the cartridge into my game system. I turned on my game and TV, watching as it loaded up, showing the title screen.

I was so excited to play this, I picked up my control and was about to press the A button when someone began knocking on my door.

" Benjamin, it's time for dinner," I groaned t the sound of my mothers voice; couldn't I eat at some other time, probably when everyone else was doing something and I could be alone.

The knocking on the door became more violent and I obviously knew that was my father, without a single hint of hesitation, I unlocked my door and went downstairs to eat.

I pushed the food around on my plate as my brother continued to talk about how great his day was," how was your day Benjamin?" I looked up at my mother, that was the first time she's ever asked me anything like that," like always, I was bullied and got a bunch of bruises on my arms and legs, but it's not like any of you care or anything," I took a bite of food and looked down at my plate.

" Why didn't you tell us that this was happening? We could've done something," I looked at her with expressionless eyes and said," I told you everyday, but you always ignored me all you care about is my younger brother," I stood from the table and stormed up to my room.

I stayed in my room playing my game until I got to the final boss fight, when I heard another knock at my door. I paused the game and opened my door," what is it?" I asked curtly," your brother wants to go to a friends house for a sleepover, take him."

I sighed," it's pitch black out there, why do I need to do it?" I asked about to close the door when my father put his foot inbetween and stopped me from doing so," because I'm your father and I told you, now get out."

My father literally kicked me out of my room that night and made me take my brother to his friends house which was four blocks down. After I dropped him off, I was ready to get back to the house, the darkness and I haven't gotten along very well.  
I was looking around cautiously as I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket, I had decided to take a short cut through the park and saw a few people happened to be walking by as well, I had simply ignored them and continued walking when I felt something cover my mouth keeping me from screaming as I struggled against whoever was holding me.

" I told you I'd get you back videogame nerd," I could've sworn my heart stopped at that voice, I looked over my shoulder and saw Kevin and a couple of his friends; they bound both my hands and feet and began to drag me somewhere," wh-where are you taking me?" I stuttered, watching as we walking into an area of the park I had never seen before; dead trees were everywhere, and a few crows perched on them, their black soulless eyes looking at us, whenever I saw a raven or crow I always thought at death, so I knew this wasn't going to end well.  
We had finally stopped and I saw that we were now in front of a lake; it took me a couple seconds to understand why we were ere and turned to look up at them with pleading eyes," please, no, don't do this, I'm sorry, just don't kill me!" I cried, tears began streaming down my cheeks as Kevin grabbed me by my bound wrist and carried me over to an old dock that looked ready to break at any moment," it's to late for that, goodbye Ben."

Those were the last words I heard that day, all I could remember was that smirk across his face as he threw me into the freezing cold lake; with my legs and hands tied I couldn't swim back to the surface.  
I felt water fill my lungs as I struggled against the binds; I could no longer breath, my chest hurt and my eyes were burning, I watched as the clear bubbles that rose from my mouth slowly turn red,' I'll kill them, I'll kill all of them, they'll pay for this.'

I swore vengeance against him as my vision began to darken and I surrendered myself to the cold, eery, darkness.

When I finally regained consciousness my entire body was in pain, it was so difficult to moved without feeling horrible jolts course through my body. Eventually, I managed to force my eyes open, I looked around and saw that I had washed up on the shore of a lake, the memories of how I got here, my family or anyone else that I knew were gone, all I knew is that my name was Ben and someone tried to drown me.

With a great amount if effort I lifted myself to my feet and began walking down I dirt path I had found after looking around. I drenched in water and I ciuld feel the water in my boots squish beneath my feet everytime I took a step.

I soon saw what looked like a town ahead and I was relieved, quickly, I made way into the town but it looked deserted; I then saw someone walk by, I approached the man and he liked at me with the most horrified expression before running off as fast as he could shouting about a monster?

What was he talking about, I wasn't a monster, I'm just a normal boy; I walked over to what looked like a rest area for horses and looked at my reflection in the water and screamed, stumbling backwards and falling down; the thing I saw in the water wasn't human, it was some kind of terrifying creature.

I slowly crawled back to the water loft and saw that the monster, was me; I was the hero of Legend of Zelda, Link, but how I looked terrified me, my eyes were nothing more than hollow sockets with blood tears streaming from them, dripping into the pure water, staining it red, my hat seemed to move on its own as if it were alive, my skin was deathly pale, and my nails were now jet black and sharpened into claws.

Suddenly, all my memories flooded back to me, taking my younger brother to his friends house, walking through the park, then running into Kevin and then...then, he drowned me; something inside me snapped and I lost control of my own body.

I could only watch as my anger got the best of me and I used powers I never knew I even had.

When I regained control I trembled in fear, blood and the dead bodies of villagers surrounded me as a few homes were engulfed in flames; I was so scared, scared of being alone, scared of this power, scared of...myself.

" You've met with a terrible fate haven't you, child."

I turned and backed away at who I saw, it was the happy masks salesman, he always scared me, but right now, I just didn't want to hurt anyone," P-Please, ke-keep away from me," I tried to warn him but he only approached me, not a single sign of fear on his face," I can he help you," He told me; I wasn't so sure if I should believe him, he was the one who gave Skull Kid Majora's Mask in the beginning of the game which made me start disliking him right away.  
With a breath I decided to go with him, for some reason now that I have gotten a closer look at him, he reminds me a little of my father, but he seems to be a lot nicer.

I had followed him back to his shop when I felt a jolt go through me, it was like some one was holding me.

" Someone's turning on the game."

I turned to the Happy Masks Salesman in confusion, what did he mean game," What do you mean?" I asked," do you happen to know where you are child?" he answered my own question with another which always got on my nerves but I shook my head as a no," you happen to be in the world of Majora's Mask, or Purgatory for that young hero," my breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat, I was inside my game but that was impossible, I died, I should've gone to heaven or something not trapped in some old game cartridge.  
I wanted to ask the salesman more questions when my head began to hurt, it was like a million pounds of pressure was being pushed down onto me, then I no longer had control of myself again.

Somehow I managed to tear through the background of the Salesman's shop and go through appearing in what looked like some form of cyberspace; I was in the videogame data, some kind of virus or a glitch that you couldn't ever get rid of no matter how hard you tried.

A screen suddenly appeared in front of me and my eyes widened at who I saw, it was my murderer, Kevin, he had a box full of my games including my console," Who the hell gave you those!?" I was terrified by the sound of my voice, it was low and demonic, it sounded like my lungs were struggling to breath in air making my throat scratchy making my voice sound the same; there were a few times when it seemed my body started to glitch.  
My claws scratched down the screen seeming to catch his attention for a moment; I looked down at hands with interest and began smirking, I easily regained control and floated around cyberspace searching for the piece of data that would allow me to be in the game without glitching out so much. I finally found it and entered the game, I was going to have fun getting my revenge for my death.

* * *

I watched from my secret home that was now the cyberspace as he turned on the game; I tapped a specific piece of data with my claw and destroyed it and watched as the title screen began to glitch and Kevin began to get upset cursing about how stupid this game was.  
My eye twitch in annoyance, no one dared to make fun of my game, Zelda was my life and now I was no longer in the world of the living meaning I couldn't enjoy it anymore, I'll make sure to torture him slow and painfully for what he did to me.

I saw my save file, I had collected every mask and found all the secrets you could in this game, the last thing I had to do was defeat Skull Kid and I would've won. I felt my heart shatter as he deleted my save file, all that hard work I had went through was all for nothing.  
I made the game reset by itself causing Kevin to look at the TV screen in confusion as the title screen reloaded and this time the save files said " YOUR TURN." This seemed to scare him a bit but he still hesitantly clicked the save files.

That poor, poor boy, he had no idea what was coming next; it was time for me to enter the scene and I made sure to change my appearance now in the form of the link statue that you would use to mark your place, well that's what I used it for at least.  
He seemed surprised when I appeared out of no where after going into the temple, he tried to ignore me but that was a bad idea. Lin body suddenly caught on fire causing him to back away from the screen in shock.

The game went back to the main title screen but it didn't make that normal swoosh sound, it was louder and higher pitched making Kevin worry about playing this game anymore but he still continued without learning the consequence of his actions.  
I shook my head and sighed, it seems you can't teach idiots anything.

As the game went on, I learned how to control my powers a little more and Kevin was practically driven to the point of insanity; He had messed up again and I made Link's body float into the air before catching on fire as he screamed and Skull Kid's laugh played.  
The screen darkened and a text box appeared and it said:

" You shouldn't have done that."

I laughed as I watched his hands begin to tremble and he dropped the controller, he quickly crawled over to the game console and was going to turn it off when I appeared on the screen. He only stared at me as I wrote a phrase that would be forever scarred into his mind as he quickly turned off the game and Television and crawled into bed.

" I'm coming for you Kevin."

As days went on, my heart grew darker and I began to see Kevin as nothing more than a toy, I grew bored of him and decided it was time to put him out of his misery.

I opened a screen to look into the real world and saw that he was on his computer that was directly across from the TV; after a little incident, I learned that I could travel from both the real world and the game world, but it takes a lot of energy to get it right.  
I put my hand on the screen and began to push, I grinned when my hand went through and I felt the carpet of his room, it was time for me to pay an old friend a visit.

very slowly, I dragged my body through the Television; he seemed to hear me and turned around screaming in utter horror as I pulled the rest of my body out of the TV and stood, my body swaying slightly as I looked at him with a blank expression.  
" You killed me," I said in a low voice, he began to back away from me as I approached him," Be-Ben, it couldn't be, you drowned in that lake," he stuttered; I tilted my head to the side and my empty sockets had red glow as if I still had eyes, the whites of them were black and they were glowing blood red," I came back for revenge, you drowned me, and now I'll return the favor," I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him a couple feet off the ground, gradually tightening my grip on him until he was clawing at my hand, pleading for me to release him.

I began laughing insanely as I sunk my claws into his neck; this was the first time in my entire life that I was so happy, I had never known that killing was this much fun until now, it was like playing with a brand new toy until one day it finally decides to break and you don't want it anymore.  
I dropped him to the ground and he held his neck in pain, I could hear him as he apologized so many times but it was to late for that, you couldn't apologize for killing someone on purpose, the only punishment that he deserves is death and I was kind enough to bring that to him.

My foot collided with his chest making him gasp for breath; I leaned down so he was looking me in the eye," you're about to meet with a terrible fate, aren't you," I didn't give him time to answer as my claws dug into his throat.  
Blood began to well up and he struggled to breath; I could only laugh as he literally drowned in his own blood, it was time for him to feel the same agony as me.

I turned back to the television and entered my game again, leaving my murderer to die from blood loss.

* * *

It was about a few hours before Kevin's parents found him, they called the police desperately trying to find the killer but they never did because the one who did it was the spirit of a young boy who was trapped within a game cartridge.

His parents sold my games at a yard sale and over the years I was transferred to multiple people, each one a fun toy to play with, but there was one man who caught my interest out of all the others, what was his name again? I think his name was Alex, but on the internet he goes by the name Jadusable.  
He was one of my few toys that I had allowed to survive, he even wrote about our little encounter on some website and now everyone is a lot more cautious about getting on their computers, but others just believe that my story happens to be an old story used to scare children into doing things.  
It is indeed very true but its very rare that I ever come out of my home in cyberspace so you humans should be glad.

So here I shall end my story of how I became who I am; over the years I have forgotten all about my family and the one who drowned me, but I'll never forget who I am.

My name is BEN Drowned, how did I die? I drowned.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that's all I had to say, I'm sorry if the ending or some of the grammar is terrible but I was typing this on my phone half of the time, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
